Dance Partner
by australix
Summary: Jongin é o dançarino que mais teve parceiros em toda a história daquela academia de dança. A culpa não era dele se todos os seus parceiros morriam, o que fazia o moreno ficar triste e ser evitado por todos naquele lugar. Até que um dia Jongin se irrita e obriga Kyungsoo, um ceifador de 500 anos, a ser seu parceiro de dança.
1. ·info·

**Dance Partner**

 _Jongin é o dançarino que mais teve parceiros em toda a história daquela academia de dança. A culpa não era dele se todos os seus parceiros morriam, o que fazia o moreno ficar triste e ser evitado por todos naquele lugar._  
A _té que um dia Jongin se irrita e obriga Kyungsoo, um ceifador de 500 anos, a ser seu parceiro de dança._

 **Título:** Dance Partner

 **Autora** : Mint (mintsflavor)

 **Categoria:** EXO

 **Classificação** : +16 / Rated T

 **Shipper** : Kim Jongin (Kai) / Do Kyungsoo (D.O) - kaisoo

 **Gênero** : Comédia, Romance, Mistério, Yaoi.

 **Avisos** : Linguagem imprópria, Álcool.

 **Status** : Em andamento

 **Idioma** : Português (pt-br)

 **Plataformas** : FFNet, Wattpad e Spirit Fanfics.

 **Disclaimer:** -Minhas fanfictions são escritas apenas para fins de entretenimento. Não há lucro monetário, só amor.  
-Esta é uma obra ficcional, ou seja, nada disso é real.  
-Todos os direitos autorais relacionados ao grupo EXO pertence à SM Entertainment **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi você! Primeiramente obrigada por acessar _Dance Partner,_ segundamente eu espero que você goste dessa fanfic.

Essa página informativa existe porque eu sinto que preciso de uma página assim no ínicio das _**minhas**_ fanfics. Ás vezes realmente precisa como no caso do FFNet e do Wattpad em que as páginas iniciais mostram algumas informações assim, bem por cima. No caso do Nyah!Fanfiction e do Spirit Fanfic eles tem uma página inicial bem completinha e tal, o que não significa que as minhas fanfics nessas plataformas não terão essa página feita por mim, porque sim elas terão, ou meu sistema de organização não terá sentido, minha vida não terá sentido e eu não vou conseguir dormir à noite.

É isso, aproveite a fanfic.

Com amor, Mint.


	2. I

**Dance Partner**

Escrita por ·Mint·

 **I**

* * *

Cuidadosamente Kyungsoo enxugou a xícara e em seguida, ainda com a louça em mãos, seguiu até uma outra sala adjacente a em que ele estava.

Olhou em volta até localizar o lugar em que a xícara ficaria. Com um movimento com as mãos guiou a xícara até o nincho acima de sua cabeça.

Voltou para a sala, que mais parecia uma cozinha, e olhou em volta para checar se algo estava fora do lugar. Tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado.

Satisfeito com a sua arrumação, pegou seu blazer e o chapéu antes de sumir pela porta.

—Finalmente hyung, pensei que me deixaria aqui pelo resto da minha vida!

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e sentou-se cuidadosamente de frente para a moça que sorria com os olhos.

—Que vida? Nem viva você está. - disse honestamente.

—Mas não também não estou morta. - ela piscou.

Kyungsoo olhou em volta da sorveteria para ver se achava qualquer desculpa para sair daquele lugar. Ele era tão colorido e cheio de humanos sendo... humanos.

—Não tinha lugar melhor não senhorita Park Sooyoung? Algo mais rervado?

Certinho, metódico, formal. Em algum momento ao longo de seus muitos anos Kyungosoo tornou-se em um homem que prezava por coisas formais, talvez os anos que passou na Rússia tivessem ajudado, sim talvez. Mas essa essência pelas coisas certas vinha dele mesmo, muito antes de ser aquele ser.

—Ai hyung! - Ela o repreendeu. — Já falei que é para me chamar de _Joy_.

—Não quero, acho desconfortável. Aliás porque você me chama de hyung?Não deveria ser oppa? Já que você é uma garota, eu acho.

Ele fez uma careta lembrando que era a primeira vez que trabalhava com uma mulher.

—Naaaah eu sou uma jovem mulher com muito orgulho, mas oppa é tão sem graça de falar. Eu prefiro hyung mesmo, é engraçado e soa bem.

Ela sorriu e voltou a comer seu sorvete de chocolate. Antes que desse a outra colherada seu alarme apitou asssustando-a.

—Mas já? - Falou mais para si mesma e checando o seu relógio. —Ah me lembrei que eu tinha adiantado vinte minutos, Ufa!

—Seu relógio é tão... Colorido. - Kyugsoo apontou discretamente para o relógio verde água no pulso de Joy.

— Lindo né? Foi o único acessório que permitiriam que eu usasse junto com esse uniforme preto sempre graça.

—Eu gosto do preto. - Ele falou alisando o blazer.

—É a sua cara mesmo hyung, olha aqui seus nomes dessa semana.

A morena retirou de sua luxuosa bolsa preta uma pasta, também da mesma cor e a entregou para o mais velho.

—O departamento de registros disse que essa demora não irá se repetir. Eles disseram também que só demoraram para entregar a lista dessa semana porque tiveram que reorganizar os relatórios do seu antecessor nessa área. E é só, pelo menos foi o que eu consegui entender.

Ela leu suas notas na agenda e folheou mais algumas páginas para saber se não estava esquecendo de nada.

O alarme apitou novamente.

—Ok agora é real, eu tenho que ir. Tchau hyung!

Kyungsoo não respondeu estava muito concentrado lendo a lista da semana, apenas levantou a mão acenando com descaso.

Suspirou fechando a pasta. Tinha muitos nomes, consequentemente muito trabalho.

Só de pensar bateu um preguiça. Olhou em volta para observar o ambiente novamente.

A sorveteria era toda colorida e um tanto infantil, ao fundo tocava uma música indie e o lugar era bem espaçoso.

Kyung começou a prestar atenção nas pessoas que estavam naquele lugar, ele se perguntava se algum deles na sua lista.

Tinha um casal de adolescentes, um outro grupo de meninas, uma mãe com um bebê, dois amigos e um deles guiava o outro até a mesa, e pela portava entrava mais uma família.

Quando olhou para a família que estava entrando ele pode perceber que o tempo estava fechando. Rapidamente levantou-se e foi embora com medo de pegar chuva, nem pensar que ele iria molhar seu terno novinho.

Na mesa perto da saída um jovem rapaz inclinava a cabeça confuso.

—Xing por acaso tem alguém que nós conhecemos aqui na sorveteria?

O chinês olhou em volta e negou.

—Não que eu tenha visto.

—Pois é nem eu. - Jongin segurou o riso e guardou para si o pensamento de que aquele cheiro não era estranho.

* * *

N/A: Olha só mais uma fanfiquinha de EXO aqui no ffnet que é pobrinho de fic dos meus filhos em português.

Eu classifiquei com a categoria mais próxima que eu encontrei do EXO aqui que foi a do EXO: Next Door, que é um drama que eles fizeram, mas poderia ter sido melhor...só porque eu queria que a menina lá tivesse ficado com o Kyungsoo, mas ok. Superei.

Fanfic KaiSoo, momolados da nação.

Essa personificação de ceifador que eu usarei é a do dorama Goblin, que na verdade não é um ceifador...no caso o próprio Kyngsoon vai explicar depois no decorrer dos capítulos.

Me digam o que acharam, o que vocês esperam, sla...comentem e sigam a fic que é importante.

Obrigada pela leitura. Até mais.

Ps: NÃO CONSIGO ME CONTER DE ANSIEDADE PARA A PERFORMACE DO EXO NO ENCERRAMENTO DAS JOGOS OLÍMPICOS DE INVERNO. AAAAAAAAAA.

Com amor, Mint.

 _Veja as fotos e gifs dessa fanfiction no link abaixo._

 _weheartit mintsflavor / collections / 141711737 - dance - partner - fanfic_

 _(Copie, cole no seu navegador, retire os espaços e clique enter)_


	3. II

**Dance Partner**

Escrita por ·Mint·

 **II**

* * *

Jongin esticou o braço esquerdo e ondulou seu corpo na mesma direção. As batidas da música pararam deixando que apenas a respiração cansada dos dois jovens fosse audível na sala de dança.

— Acho que devemos subir um pouco mais o braço, como se estivéssemos apontando para cima e ao mesmo tempo o horizonte. - Yixing disse depois de rodar um filme em sua mente sobre os movimentos da coreografia.

—Eu gosto da ideia. Me mostra a posição. - Jogin falou voltando a posição em que tinha finalizado junto com a música.

Yixing, que estava testando o último movimento em si mesmo, ficou atrás do bronzeado e levantou o braço esquerdo de Jongin mudando o ângulo.

—Vinte graus e joga a cabeça para o lado oposto. - Explicou a posição e deu um tapinha na cabeça do mais novo.

—Espero não acordar com torcicolo no dia da apresentação.

—Apenas durma direito e pare de ficar ouvindo séries até tarde.

O mais novo sorriu.

—Posso ver como ficou com os acréscimos?

—Ok, estou a sua frente.

Yixing posiciou-se de frente para Jongin e começou a fazer os últimos passos até ficar estático em na nova posição. Jogin começou tateando-o pelo pescoço e seguiu para seu braço esquerdo e voltando para o ombro.

O bronzeado sentia a diferença de elevações entre o ombro e o braço, enquanto adicionava ao seu mapa mental essas novas características.

Sua mão passeou novamente pelo pescoço do chinês e gravou em sua memória o ângulo que a cabeça formava.

—Acho que consigo. - Disse e ficou na mesma posição que acabava de memorizar.

Yixing olhou orgulhoso para seu parceiro. Jogin era um dançarino brilhante e tinha uma memória incrível.

—Um dia Kim Kai, você terá que me falar seu segredo real para decorar as posições tão rápido. - Yixing riu e dois tapinhas no parceiro de dança.

—Quem sabe um dia hyung. - Jongin, que estava sem óculos, piscou.

Depois de mais um treino cansativo, os jovens amigos se despediram e cada um seguiu para sua casa.

Jongin só queria chegar em casa e dormir. Se sobrar alguma força talvez ele até faça algo para comer.

Yixing tinha que correr para casa, o voo de Junmyeon era em uma hora e se não chegasse na hora seu noivo faria questão de cortar sua cabeça fora.

 _ **"Zhang Yixing, 25. 9 de Julho de 2017."**_

Kyungsoo soltou um bocejo discreto depois de ler pela oitava vez o cartãozinho vermelho. Estava morrendo de calor e não passava nenhum ventinho, nenhuma brisa sequer.

Deveria ter comprado alguma coisa para beber antes de ficar esperando pelo homem.

Seu relógio já tinha apitado, ele apenas estava esperando que o outro viesse até ele.

Não muito longe da árvore onde Kyungsoo estava encostado, um jovem homem vinha nadando pelo rio até a margem. O homem conseguiu chegar até a margem e sem esforço algum seguiu pela pela borda até o início da ponte.

Yixing passou a mão novamente pelos cabelos molhados. Sua mente estava confusa e ele estava todo molhado.

Subiu pela escadinha que levava até a ponte e percebeu a presença de um homem perto de si.

Ele estava vestido com um terno preto e um chapéu que cobria metade da sua face deixando visível apenas os lábios carnudos.

—Zhang Yixing, siga-me por favor - Um breve sorriso surgiu na boca de Kyungsoo, mas este foi cortado quando ele se virou e caminhou alguns passos.

O chinês fez uma referência quando ouviu seu nome e quado o homem estava de costas ele inclinou a cabeça tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

Em um estalo, ele olhou para o rio de onde viera nadando e viu um corpo boiar, seguiu o os olhos para a ponte e viu que esta continha alguns pedaços o carro. O seu carro.

Sem qualquer tipo de pergunta e com uma última olhada para o rio e para o céu estrelado de verão, ele seguiu o pequeno homem.

Ambos caminham em um silêncio confortável antes de desaparecerem.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Obrigada pelo seu tempo e pela sua paciência para ler Dance Partner. Se vvocê gostou não se esqueça de seguir a fanfic e deixar um comentário para mim. *-*

Com amor, Mint.

 _Veja as fotos e gifs dessa fanfiction no link encontrado na minha bio._


	4. III

**Dance Partner**

Escrito por ·Mint·

 **III**

* * *

Kyungsoo abriu a porta e deixou que o chinês passasse.

—Sente-se por favor. - o ceifador disse em uma tom polido, mas ainda sim aconchegante.

Na verdade esse era um sinal de que ele estava aliviado pelo humano não fazer nenhum escândalo ou se recusar a segui-lo.

Em todo o seu meio século de existência humanos escandalosos já lhe causaram muita dor de cabeça. Alguns demoram dias para aceitar que morreram, outros choram, brigam, gritam, e outros simplesmente aceitam.

Yixing sentou-se e manteve a coluna reta como nas aulas de ballet. Ele olhava para o pequeno cômodo e sentia-se calmo, apesar de já saber que estava morto.

Enquanto o mais novo desencarnado olhava em volta, Kyungsoo abria o armário e pegava uma xícara branca com alguns fios vermelhos que completavam a decoração da louça.

Calmamente ele preparou o chá e organizou a mesa logo em seguida. Após tudo feito, o ceifador sentou-se de frente para Yixing.

—Após beber esse chá você esquecerá tudo o que viveu nessa vida.

Yixing olhou para o chá fumegante e tentou puxar todos as melhores memórias que tinha vivido. Sua infância, suas aulas de dança, a primeira vez que viu Junmyeon e todas as suas primeiras vezes juntos, seus amigos, seu trabalho.

Ao fim desse curta-metragem de sua vida, ele respirou fundo e sorriu. Ele tinha vivido bem.

—Espero que meu Junmyeonie viva bem também. - Sorriu sereno e tomou o chá.

Inicialmente não sentiu nada, nenhuma diferença. Kyungsoo levantou-se e o guiou para a porta por onde entraram.

Depois de desaparecer para o outro lado, Kyungsoo ficou olhando para a saída imaginando quando seria sua vez. Essa era a parte mais dura de seu trabalho: ver todos indo para algum lugar além dessa Terra, e ele ficando mais uma vez.

Suspirando pegou o pano e colocou em seu ombro antes de ir lavar a louça.

Jongin pegou sua guia e seguiu em direção ao vestiário, a contra gosto é claro.

Ele até já podia escutar os burburinhos sobre a morte do seu parceiro. Era sempre a mesma coisa, desde o início de sua adolescência isso acontecia.

Nas primeiras vezes ele até chorava rios de lágrimas e se culpava por semanas. Gritava, berrava, quebrava metade de seu quarto. Mas nos dias atuais ele era um adulto, então passou a sofrer em silêncio porque seu cansaço não permitia mais que ele chorasse tanto.

Chegou no vestiário, tomou banho e colocou seu terno preto. Após se arrumar seguiu em silêncio, algo que ele não gostava muito, até a saída da academia e chamou um táxi.

O caminho entre a academia e o local do velório não deu mais que 15 minutos, e com a mochila na costa e a sua guia nas mãos, ele entrou no já conhecido lugar.

Jongin conhecia aquele salão como a palma da sua mão. Ele já esteve lá exatas 8 vezes para dar seus pêsames as famílias de seus ex parceiros.

—Kim Kai você chegou. - Junmyeon disse baixinho e Jogin largou a mochila no chão e abraçou o amigo.

Quando Jongin percebeu que todos os seus parceiros de dança morriam em algum momento após eles tornarem-se parceiros, o bronzeado não quis mais manter nenhum tipo de amizade e ele até tentou ser dançarino solo, mas sua condição não permitia. Ele sempre precisaria de alguém para ajudá-lo.

Como Yixing foi seu parceiro por quase dois anos sem nada acontecer, então uma bela amizade foi sendo construída entre os dançarinos incluindo até Junmyeon, o noivo de Yixing.

Quando o noivo do chinês e Jongin abraçaram-se, eles pudera chorar pelo tanto de horas que eles quiseram.

Kim Junmyeon chorava não pela morte, mas pela saudade que já sentia do seu grande amor.

E Kim Jongin também não chorava pela morte, mas sim porque se culpava por ter tirado Yixing da vida de Junmyeon.

Algumas horas passaram se e o amigo mais velho decidiu que iria comprar algo para ele comerem.

Jongin ficou sozinho na sala junto com as cinzas do seu amigo. Havia um silêncio como maestro do lugar, então o jovem homem resolveu pegar seu ipod para escutar alguma música.

Enquanto revirava sua mochila, ouviu as cortinas movimentar-se levemente como que quando alguém passa por elas.

Quem entrasse naquela sala veria apenas o dançarino, mas ele não estava só.

Jongin parou de mecher na sua bolsa e inspirou profundamente o ar. Ele reconhecia aquele cheiro, mas esse tinha algo diferente.

—Você é novo por aqui. - O dançarino disse abrindo um sorriso mediano para receber quem quer que seja. — Qual é o seu nome?Eu me chamo Kim Jongin, mas você pode me chamar de Kai.

Jongin falava com a cabeça levemente inclinada na direção de Kyungsoo. O ceifador que estava prestes a dar um passo paralisou no lugar.

Kyugnsoo rapidamente levou uma das mãos à cabeça para certificar-se de que estava com chapéu.

—Se eu estou com o meu chapéu...então como ele pode me ver? - O mais velho perguntou para si mesmo.

—Na verdade eu não posso te ver mesmo não, mas posso te escutar. - respondeu risonho. —Ah eu também posso sentir seu cheiro.

Kyungsoo estava confuso. Só havia dois jeitos de um humano perceber a presença dele: ou ele estava sem o chapéu, ou o humano estava morto.

E aquele humano ali estava bem vivo pelo o que ele podia perceber, além do mais o homem vestido de preto tinha certeza que estava com seu chapéu.

—Faz algum tempo que eu não encontro vocês, a última vez foi a dois anos atrás. - Jongin continuou falando.

Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça observando Jogin.

—Não sei se deveria falar com você. - O mais velho disse depois de escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente.

— Acho que não tem problema, os outros falavam comigo às vezes.

O ceifador ainda não estava certo de como deveria lidar com aquela situação, e antes que pudesse falar algo o seu relógio apitou.

Ele tinha que ir trabalhar.

Ponderou por um momento se deveria dizer um tchau para o jovem dançarino apenas porque sua educação não permitiria que ele saísse sem fazer a despedida, mas antes de tomar alguma decisão, Jongin falou primeiro.

—Você tem que ir, bom trabalho. - ele disse gentiu e voltou a procurar seu ipod na mochila.

Como Kyungsoo não sabia qual protocolo deveria seguir, então deu ombros e caminhou três passos em direção a janela antes de desaparecer. Claro que a muitas perguntas enchiam a cabeça do ceifador, mas ele precisava concentrar-se no seu trabalho.

Milésimos de segundos após Kyungsoo desaparecer, Junmyeon entrou na sala.

—Kim Kai com quem você estava falando?- o mais velho perguntou curioso.

E após fazer uma careta engraçada Jongin responde.

—Ah ninguém, apenas lembrei de umas falas de um episódio qualquer de Blue Beach*. - Deu um sorriso rápido. —Então o que você trouxe para comermos, hyung?

* * *

N/A:Oi você!

Sim eu matei o Yixing. Superem porque ele não será o único

*Blue Beach é uma série que eu inventei, não sei se existe uma série com esse nom

Obrigada pela leitura. Se você gostou do capítulo ou está gostando da história, por favor deixe seu comentario. *-*

Com amor, Mint.

 _Veja as fotos e gifs dessa fanfiction no link encontrado na minha bio._


	5. IV

**Dance Partner**

Escrita por ·Mint·

 **IV**

* * *

Em alguns raros momentos Kyungsoo questionava-se sobre o que ele era.

Tinha toda essa história sobre ser um ceifador e sua missão de levar as almas para o outro lado, usufruia de alguns privilégios como invisibilidade, telecinese, hipnose, imortalidade. Mas do que adiantava se ele ainda tinha uma porcentagem humana?

Bem, seus "poderes" adiatavam muita coisa e ele estava agradecido. Mas ainda não gostava de ser um pouco humano. Principalmente da parte em que sentia-se cansado e tinha que dormir para repor as energias.

O que naquele momento era impossível.

 _CRACK_!

Encolheu-se na cama quando ouviu o barulho de louças sendo jogadas em algum lugar ou em alguém.

Kyungsoo revirou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto enquanto a vizinhança seguia barulhenta.

Ele realmente não sabia o que tinha na cabeça quando aceitou ficar no mesmo lugar que seu antecessor. Quase chorando e com enormes olheiras, ele esticou sua mão para a escrivaninha e fez com que seu celular chegasse até ele.

 _"Senhorita Sooyoung você poderia me ajudar a escolher um outro apartamento em algum lugar bem alto e longe de seres humanos?"_

Ele digitou meticulosamente a mensagem para sua secretária.

 _"É apenas J-O-Y, o que eu falei sobre me chamar de senhorita? Cruz credo, nem vou responder mais até que você pare de ser tão chato"_

Kyung ficou irritado com a moça, será que ela não viu que ele pediu por favor? Fez uma careta e se encolheu ainda mais quando uma criança começou a chorar.

 _"Tanto faz. JOY quero me mudar ainda hoje."_

 _"Alguma faixa de preço específica"_

 _"Não. Lugar alto, sem humanos. É tudo o que eu peço."_

 _"Retorno em alguns minutos, tchauzinho hyung!"_

Com um olhar desolado, Kyungsoo levantou-se e foi para o banheiro prometendo para si que só tentaria dormir de novo quando estivesse em paz na sua nova casa.

* * *

Arrastando os pés com suas pantufas de ursinho, Jogin seguiu sonolento para a cozinha para pegar sua limonada. Não poderia começar o dia sem alimentar seu vício com limonadas.

Abriu a geladeira e sua mão seguiu para a segunda prateleira da geladeira e puxou a garrafinha com o suco já preparado.

Depois de abri a garrafinha e jogar a tampa em algum canto, ele bebeu em grandes goles o suco.

—Eu amo você limonada. Eu amo, amo, amo. - Suspirando aliviado e agora mais acordado, Jongin terminou de tomar seu suco e aproveitou para pegar outra garrafa.

Enquanto caminhava para seu quarto una voz feminina avisou havia alguém ligando para ele.

—Atender chamada. - ele disse.

 _—Bom dia Nini!_

—Bom dia Wendy que animação toda é essa? - ele perguntou bocejando, logo em seguida.

 _—Recebi boas notícias. Não vai se atrasar hoje viu, tá? Seulgi quer falar com você antes das aulas começarem._

—Tuuudo bem.

Após mais algumas perguntas Jongin encerrou a chamada e seguiu para a academia de dança.

* * *

Kyungsoo saiu do táxi em frente ao luxuoso prédio. Sentia um bom precentimento enquanto entrava na construção.

Foi apresentado a Son Seungwan, a síndica do prédio. Esta que ganhou pontos positivos com o ceifador desde o momento em que ele entrou em seu escritório e viu tudo milimetricamente organizado em padrões.

Após alguns minutos de conversa eles foram interrompidos por uma voz esganiçada que entrava na sala.

—Wendy querida eu trouxe os comprovantes que você me pediu. - disse uma senhora de meia idade que carregava uma pasta florida nas mãos.

—Oh senhora Bon, me desculpe, mas eu estou com um cliente aqui.

A mulher arqueou a sombrancelha e encarou o elegante homem sentando. Pela falta de educação e pela encarada arrogante, Kyungsoo decidiu que não gostava dela.

—Ah então o senhor está pensando em se mudar para cá? - Ela perguntou e antes que ele respondesse ela continuou. —Então tenho que dá um aviso muito importante.

Wendy deu um suspiro cansado e olhou suplicante para a senhora.

—Não me olhe desse jeito Wendy querida, ele precisa saber da verdade.

Foi a vez de Kyungsoo franzir a testa.

—Verdade? - ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que a senhora interrompeu sua conversa com a síndica.

—Oh sim,o senhor acredita em assombração? Pois saiba que o último andar de nosso prédio é mal assombrado e quem trousse essa assombração é foi aquele menino que mora lá, Jang, Jung, não lembro o nome. Mas ele carrega uma maldição em que todos os seus amigos morrem! Como sei que aquele é o único apartamento vago nesse o prédio, senti a obrigação de contar isso para o senhor.

Wendy estava quase chorando quando decidiu intervir.

—Senhora Bon, a senhora poderia deixar os comprovantes com a minha secretária e depois eu marco uma reunião com a senhora, tudo bem?

—Sim, claro que sim. - A senhora respondeu e antes de sair completamente da sala ela deu seu último aviso. —Não se esqueça do que eu falei meu jovem, se ficar é por sua conta e risco.

E foi embora.

Kyungsoo achou que aquela mulher era louca e olhou para Wendy esperando uma explicação sobre essa movimentação na sala há poucos segundos.

—Me perdoe senhor Do, peço que desconsidere as palavras da senhora Bon. Ela é apenas um pouco religiosa demais, mas apesar de sua personalidade é uma ótima pessoa.

—E o que ela falou sobre assombração?

—São apenas boatos que ela escutou dos alunos da Academia de Dança que fica no outro quarteirão. Boatos de adolecentes.

—Então a cobertura é divida em dois apartamentos?

—Sim, o homem que mora lá mora sozinho, é muito silencioso e não recebe muitad visitas. Então acredito que não atrapalharia suas exigências.

Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado.

—Silêncio é tudo o que eu preciso. - Ele sorriu já imaginando na noite de sono que teria. —Então a senhora já pode preparar o contrato de locação.

* * *

Jongin queria vomitar, correr até sua casa e se esconder debaixo do cobertor.

Quando chegou na Academia ele não pode falar com Seulgi porque ela estava ocupada, então ele teve que esperar suas aulas acabarem.

Esperar todo esse tempo seria simples se não fosse pela fofoca.

Apesar de ser veterano e estar terminado sua graduação em dança, ele não escapava de ser alvo de comentários maldosos que vinham desde os adolescentes, até seus "colegas" de turma.

O dançarino que tinha números em sua conta bancária que subiam a cada segundo, uma beleza extraordinária, e ainda alguns prêmios importantes e reconhecimento, continuava sendo alvo de fofocas justamente porque ele não tinha amigos ou alguém que o ajudasse a se defender.

Desde sua adolescência foi assim e então Kim Jongin tornou-se muito carente de amigos. Ele tinha Wendy e Seulgi que ajudavam a cuidar dele, mas elas também tinham a vida delas e ele odiava atrapalhar qualquer coisa.

Respirado fundo, ele seguiu para a diretoria.

—Oi Joanne, a Seulgi já pode me atender? - ele perguntou baixinho para a secretária.

—Jongin você está bem? Precisa de algo a mais? - A senhora perguntou preocupada.

—Nada não, posso entrar?

—Pode sim.

Jongin nunca diria que precisava de algo, ele odiava incomodar as pessoas. Seguindo na direção bem conhecida da sala ele abriu a porta devagar.

—Estou entrando. - ele avisou.

—Jongin finalmente, pensei que você já tinha ido para casa. Vem aqui vou lhe apresentar seu novo parceiro de dança. - Seulgi levantou-se e abraçou rapidamente o amigo.

O dançarino seguiu de braços dados com a jovem diretora.

—Este é Oh Sehun, ele chegou da Irlanda há poucas semanas.

—Olá sou Kim Jongin. - Jongin fez uma referência e sorriu minimamente.

—Muito prazer em te conhecer Jongin, eu me Sehun e espero que nossa convivência possa seguir tranquila. - Sehun disse feliz por estar começando no novo emprego.

—Eu também espero. - Jongin respondeu ainda um pouco triste.

—E eu também! - Seulgi respondeu animada. Estava feliz por não ter demorado a conseguir um parceiro de dança para seu irmãozinho e ainda por cima era sexta-feira, ela não teria que sair de casa até na terça-feira por causa do feriado, então poderia descançar em casa com sua esposa.

—Você me parece um pouco triste. Que tal vocês jantarem lá em casa hoje? Luhan vai está feliz com a nova cozinha e então decidiu cozinhar.

Seulgi iria recusar o convite, mas só de pensar que ela não teria que cozinhar hoje já era um alívio.

Jongin teve o mesmo raciocínio de sua amiga e ficou com água na boca só de pensar em comida caseira.

Após ambos os amigos aceitarem o convite, Sehun foi com Jongin e Seulgi buscar Wendy para o jantar.

Algumas horas depois, de barriga cheia e algumas garrafas de vinho que foram esvaziadas, o dançarino voltou para sua casa sendo escoltado por por suas irmãs.

* * *

"Sábado, 15 de Julho de 2017. 7 horas e 30 minutos. 27 graus celsius em Seul."

A inteligência artificial falou e as cortinas do quarto automaticamente foram afastadas para deixar a luz natural entrar no quarto.

A luz não seria um problema para Jongin se não fosse pelo calor escaldante que já fazia aquela hora da manhã. Por motivo que o dançarino desconhecia o quarto estava aquecendo e não resfriando como deveria, por isso ele acordou suado como se estivesse em uma sauna.

—Hora, por favor. - ele perguntou enquanto sentava na cama depois de enrolar durante alguns minutos e perceber que seu quarto estava muito quente e que para completar uma dor de cabeça.

"Sete horas e 40 minutos da manhã."

De repente Jongin instintivamente abriu os olhos. Apenas uma palavra veio a sua mente.

ATRASADO!

Aos tropeços ele foi até o banheiro, tomou o banho mais rápido que pode e vestiu qualquer roupa.

Pegou sua mochila, que estava do mesmo jeito em que ele jogou ontem quando chegou, correu e deslizou pelo corredor para a cozinha e pegou seu suco de limão.

Saindo como um louco pelo corredor ele nem bloqueou a porta e muito menos pegou a sua guia. O resultado dessa correria junto com a insuportável dor de cabeça gerada da ressaca foi um esbarrão com alguém no meio do corredor.

Devido ao susto do contato repentino, Jongin apertou a garrafa espirrando limonada nele e na pessoa em que ele esbarrou.

—Puta merda, digo, me perdoe. Por favor, por favor,por favor me perdoe! - O dançarino suplicou.

Uma respiração pesada fez barulho.

Kyungsoo não podia acreditar que seu terno e seus relatórios estavam molhados de limonada. E ele nem gostava de limonada, no momento ele estava odiando a bebida e o fato de ter levantado da cama.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi você!

Yaaay Kyung é vizinho do Jongin agora e esse é só o começo para coisas novas na vida desses dois.

Obrigado pelo seu tempo e pela sua paciência para ler _Dance Partner._ Se você gostou não esqueça de seguir a fanfic e/ou deixar seu comentário.

Com amor, Mint.

 _Veja as fotos e gifs dessa fanfiction no link encontrado na minha bio._


End file.
